Something
by Noe Sweetway
Summary: Tendou no deja de decirles que deberían "avanzar" más en su relación (o lo que sea que tengan). Ushijima no opina nada (nunca lo hace). Shirabu cree que todo es su culpa. [UshiShira]. Oneshot. Para Ushicornio.


**Disclaimer:** Haikyuu es de Furudate-sensei.

 **Dedicatoria:** A la waffle **Yael** (Ushicornio). ¡Feliz cumple (híper atrasado)! Lamento haber tardado tantísimo en esto, pero ya sabes lo que pasó conmigo. Te quiero un montón, gracias por las risas de siempre y por ser la Bokuto de nuestro Akaashi (¿3 Akaashis?). En fin, espero que te guste el (innecesariamente largo) shot «3

 _Advertencia : lime leve e insinuaciones sexuales._

* * *

 **Something**

—capítulo único—

 _by_ _ **N**_ _oe_ _ **S**_ _weetway_

.

.

.

Una vez que se asegura de haber empacado únicamente lo justo y necesario —porque no se considera para nada partidario de cargar con cosas que sabe perfectamente que no van a ser utilizadas en el momento—, Shirabu deja en orden la habitación y decide volver a la sala de estar, a ver cómo están _ellos_ , antes de irse a dormir.

 _Ah, se la están pasando bien_.

Sí. Esos dos están pasándola genial, Kenjiro lo sabe porque apenas se coloca al umbral de la puerta y ya puede oír perfectamente las múltiples risas y quejas que provienen de una misma aguda y escandalosa voz, y que se siguen de algún que otro carraspeo o monosílabo ocasional, de tonada contrastantemente grave y poco expresiva.

De pronto, se pone a pensar en todo otra vez y puede jurar que el corazón empieza a latirle más rápida e intensamente dentro del pecho. Y eso lo cabrea muchísimo.

 _¿Es en serio?_

Shirabu está nervioso. Nervioso, ansioso e inquieto. Y se reprende mentalmente porque _no debería_. Porque quizá se odia un poco a sí mismo a veces y odia sus nervios innecesarios, y porque se supone que a esas alturas ya debería tener como cierta inmunidad ante la idea de pasar un fin de semana a solas junto a Ushijima.

O sea, es poco lógico que esté así, a su parecer, puesto que llevan compartiendo innumerables fines de semana sin nadie más que el otro desde hace más o menos año y medio, cuando se convirtieron en compañeros de piso, después de que Kenjiro se mudara a la capital nada más graduarse de la preparatoria y terminara en el mismo apartamento que Wakatoshi, por azares de la vida (el compañero anterior de Wakatoshi terminó mudándose del lugar a saber por qué y Shirabu eligió vivir con alguien a quien ya conocía, antes que buscarse un nuevo compañero). Pero esta vez es diferente. Porque apenas hace poco menos de cuatro meses que están _saliendo_ y es la primera vez que tienen una especie de viaje solamente para ellos dos.

Kenjiro todavía no está seguro de poder definir con palabras exactas _toooodo_ lo que ha ocurrido desde que se mudó junto al estoico chico porque no tiene la más pálida idea de qué pudo haberlos impulsado a concretar aquello que se supone que tienen. A él y a Ushijima. Eso de ser pareja o _lo que sea_.

 _Es el destino~_ , ha canturreado Tendou más de una vez, pero a Kenjiro se le hace de mal gusto adoptar ese término, pues no está ni cerca de descubrir a qué se refiere el pelirrojo cuando lo alega con ese tono tan pícaro y desagradable que siempre usa para molestarlos. Quizá lo diga en buen plan, pero nunca está de más desconfiar un poco de él.

—¡Kenjiro, Kenjiro! —justamente es Satori quien hace un escándalo al percatarse de su presencia en la sala—, escuchaste cuando Wakatoshi-kun dijo que no sabía nada del juego de FIFA y que _no le interesaba_ que yo quisiera probar mis habilidades con él, ¿verdad? Pues vaya que nos la creímos, ¡observa con suma atención!

El de pelo cobrizo casi rueda los ojos. Quiere decirles que dejen de hacer el tonto y vayan a dormir de una jodida vez, pero no quiere estropear su humor cuando está a tan pocas horas de partir al lugar que con _tanto esfuerzo_ (lo ha mencionado como un trillón de veces) Tendou consiguió el permiso de sus padres para prestárselo y que celebraran juntos el inicio de un nuevo año. Así que, para evitar echarse más estrés del que tiene encima, resuelve acercarse un poco más a la pantalla y fijar su mirada en el supuesto marcador.

Sorpresivamente, Ushijima está arriba. Por una ventaja mínima, pero algo es algo. Y al parecer, a Tendou lo indigna en demasía que un novato lo esté derrotando, cuando se supone que el experto es él.

—¿Ves, Kenjiro? Este tipo es un testarudo.

—No me agrada perder —se defiende Wakatoshi.

—¿Qué? —el pelirrojo no se decide entre gruñir y carcajearse—. Ah, el peso de la soberbia. Ve pensando en tus últimas palabras, Wakatoshi-kun. Quiero derrotarte de manera honorable.

Shirabu suspira.

—Hey. Los dos —dice, ceñudo—, ya deberían irse a dormir. En especial tú, Ushijima-san —trata de suavizar un poco la voz; no quiere sonar tan borde al menos con él, que el que lo pone de los nervios es otro—. Mañana nos vamos temprano.

El aludido lo mira fijamente. Sus ojos parecen rogarle un poco de tiempo más para jugar esa ridiculez (con lo malditamente competitivo que es), pero al mismo tiempo parece que está a punto de obedecerlo. Hasta le hace a Kenjiro sentir algo de pena por él.

—Bueno.

—Ushijima… ¿- _san_? —se exalta Tendou, dejando caer el control de la consola a su lado en el sofá—, ¿en serio? No venía a esta casa hace un mes, así que me perdí de mucho, parece. ¡No me digan que no han avanzado nada! Es tu culpa, ¿verdad, Kenjiro?

—¡Yo no-! _Aish_. Déjame en paz.

—Avanzar en qué.

Ushijima de verdad que no entiende nada.

—¡En su relación, _duh_! —el más alto se pone en pie, indignado, y los señala a ambos con el dedo índice—. El que ni siquiera se llamen por sus nombres de pila me hace creer que todavía ni se han animado a ciertas _cosas_. Ya saben.

Y Tendou, que, seguramente acaba de decir todo eso con la esperanza de encontrar sonrojos violentos en los rostros de ambos (porque _adora_ incomodar a la gente, es como un hobby que tiene), a un Shirabu echando humos y murmurando algo como _no es de tu maldita incumbencia_ , y a un Ushijima con las cejas apenas arqueadas y aclarando que obviamente _eso_ ha sucedido ya y que lo de los formalismos lo mantienen porque sí; termina dándose cuenta de que es _verdad_.

Que realmente Wakatoshi y Kenjiro han pasado esos _largos_ cuatro meses (y más, porque llevan conviviendo durante tiempo mucho mayor a ese) haciendo cualquier otra cosa antes que acercarse el uno al otro, cuando todo el mundo sabe que lo _necesitan_. ¿A quién no le hace bien un poco de cariño a veces? Hasta Tendou mismo ha admitido más de una vez que no sabría qué sería de él sin las visitas ocasionales a Semisemi aquellas tardes en que al fin ambos concluyen con sus respectivas labores universitarias y demás.

Que esos dos están _estancados_ en el tiempo.

Satori lo nota perfectamente. Y Shirabu lo odia. Pues la verdad es que sí aparecen los esperados sonrojos violentos, aunque solo en las mejillas de uno de los _tortolitos_ (como una vez se refirió a ellos) y se trata del mismo que abre los ojos de par en par, que _realmente_ está echando humos por todos lados y que, _además_ , sí murmura eso de _«no te incumbe, idiota»_ , tratando de desviar el rostro hacia cualquier lado. Y bueno, es él. Shirabu.

Sin embargo, el motivo verdadero por el que el pelirrojo lo descubre es el rostro genuinamente desentendido del as.

—Ay, no me van a decir que no han… Bueno. _Deberían_ hacerlo. Ya mismo —puntualiza, intentando atraer la atención del chico milagroso.

Lo consigue.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Ushijima-san —Kenjiro se voltea a mirar a su novio, rápidamente, pero no lo suficiente como para pedirle que deje el tema antes de que Tendou empiece con sus chorradas.

—Hablo de darse amor… y de sexo, obviamente —Satori es más veloz, y no parece querer contenerse.

No parece siquiera _pensar_ en la posibilidad de contenerse de ninguna manera porque, _vamos_ , ¿habrá algo más satisfactorio para él que ver a Shirabu largarse a toda máquina, cabizbajo y —podría jurar— con las mejillas infladas, de la vergüenza? Nope. Nada mejor que eso.

Y _bueno_.

—No lo han hecho, ¿verdad?

Ushijima termina comprendiéndolo al fin, o eso parece, porque hace una mueca como de arrepentimiento cuando ve a su chico salir disparado rumbo a su cuarto (porque sí, todavía utilizan sus habitaciones separadas), después de oír a Satori preguntarle eso. Exhala y lo mira fijamente.

—Pues no.

Y Satori quiere llorar porque no se imagina lo que ha de ser aguardar el momento indicado para que _eso_ ocurra con alguien con el carácter tan irritable, tajante y recto de Kenjiro, y siente pena por Wakatoshi. También siente pena por el mismo Kenjiro, en parte, porque… ¿Ushijima realmente es de los que no están ni cerca de entender el lenguaje corporal y de los que no leen el ambiente, _incluso_ en ese aspecto?

Es para darse un tiro.

—Ustedes me van a matar un día de estos —sisea, elevando la vista al techo con todo el dramatismo que lo caracteriza—, y a sus pelotas, pobres.

.

.

.

La carretera por la que van es casi completamente recta y bastante angosta. Alrededor hay más árboles y menos urbanización conforme avanzan. Y la brisa fresca se vuelve cada vez más fría y se cuela por la ventanilla de copiloto; Kenjiro se ve obligado a subirla entonces, pues la había mantenido abajo un poquito, porque él es de los que prefieren respirar un poco de aire puro mientras viaja, antes que encerrarse en el vehículo sin más.

No recuerda haber atravesado ese camino en su vida, pero supone que es porque el lugar al que van se ha vuelto turístico recién hace unos pocos años.

Llevan como veinte minutos ahí dentro, en completo silencio, y en parte es normal, porque no es que alguna vez haya sido de otra manera en su compañía, pero por primera vez, a Shirabu se le hace un tanto incómodo. Las palabras de ese demonio rojo y malévolo aún resuenan en su cabeza y le hacen fruncir los labios.

 _¿Estará él pensando en lo mismo? No puede haberlo molestado, ¿o sí?_

Gira el rostro solo un poco, para mirar a Wakatoshi de reojo y no desconcentrarlo en lo más mínimo. El _as_ tiene la mirada fija en la carretera. De tanto en tanto parpadea o se relame los labios y eso hace que Shirabu entre en razón y se diga internamente que _joder, también es un simple humano, por supuesto que tiene derecho a enfadarse por algo así por una vez en su vida_.

Sin darse cuenta, suspira de manera sonora y eso ocasiona que Ushijima también lo mire fugazmente y de soslayo, y que luego reduzca la velocidad del automóvil en el que viajan solo ellos dos. Kenjiro siente sus mejillas encenderse y sus ojos abrirse más, por la sorpresa. Se maldice mentalmente.

—¿Te aburres? —le dice Wakatoshi, de pronto, intercalando la mirada entre él y el camino.

—¿Ah? —Shirabu aparta la vista y finge concentrarse en el paisaje hacia su lado—. Claro que no. Solo sigue conduciendo. No deberías preocuparte por mí, Ushijima-san.

—Tendou lo dijo.

Una especie de alarma se activa en el chico al oír ese nombre, y lo hace volver la mirada a Wakatoshi. Este tiene el semblante tan inalterable como siempre.

—¿Qué?

—Tendou me dijo que podrías aburrirte —repone el mayor, con voz calma, mientras acerca la mano a la guantera, dentro de la que revuelve unos segundos ante la atenta mirada de Kenjiro, hasta lograr sacar un pendrive—, y que la música podría ser útil.

—Ah, bueno —el menor se queda medio descolocado.

Ya se está preparando mentalmente para oír algunos de los nuevos ritmos electrónicos y sin vocales (que lo tienen un tanto hastiado, pero _bueno_ ), de los que Tendou se la pasa comentando cada que se reúnen y que, según el pelirrojo, es _algo más que solo música_.

Pero al parecer se ha equivocado, porque segundos después de que Ushijima introdujera el pendrive en la entrada USB del reproductor, aquel ritmo legendario del buen _pop_ (con toques disco) de los setenta empieza a resonar por todo el coche. Y es como… _¿qué?_

—¿ABBA? —cuestiona el setter, todavía sin poder creérselo. Lo sabe porque su madre solía oír esos ritmos mientras cocinaba.

Ushijima se inclina un poco para observar lo que dice en la pantallita del reproductor, sin descuidar mucho su camino, por supuesto. Se puede leer claramente el _Dancing Queen_ que ahí figura.

—Eso parece.

Y, por primera vez en todo el trayecto, a Kenjiro le da el impulso de reír. Así que lo hace, primero bajito, límpido y sobrio. Luego ríe cubriéndose la boca, porque le parece mejor conservar algunas carcajadas para sí mismo que sacarlas, y los ojos se le achinan y piensa que es penoso, pero no ha podido evitarlo.

Imaginar a Tendou oyendo aquellos clásicos le hace querer retorcerse de risa.

—Pero a él de ninguna manera le va este estilo, ¿o sí? —inquiere, recomponiéndose un poco y desviando la vista hacia el conductor.

Se topa con los ojos de Wakatoshi observándolo con curiosidad, y cae en la cuenta de que el vehículo se ha detenido en algún lugar. Kenjiro siente las mejillas arderle y el interior exaltándosele.

Y quiere esconderse en cualquier sitio porque se trata de _esa_ mirada. Sí. La misma que siempre lo descoloca. Porque resulta que Ushijima parece reservar esas miradas intensas y extrañas para momentos específicos, como cuando lo ve a él salir del cuarto de baño sin camiseta y con pequeñas gotas cayendo de su pelo cobrizo, luego de haberse dado una ducha rápida (Kenjiro generalmente hace eso cuando está muy apurado porque va a llegar tarde a la universidad o cosas así, por lo que no tiene tiempo suficiente para ruborizarse o avergonzarse apropiadamente, si es que realmente existe algo como dedicarle tiempo a eso); o cuando van a comer por ahí —lo que sucede cada muerte de obispo, más o menos—, como si estuvieran en una especie de _cita_ , y él decide ponerse una camisa (pues sabe que Wakatoshi también llevará puesta una) y tal vez perfumarse un poco. O cuando le comenta que quizá se anime a practicar de nuevo con el equipo de voleibol de la universidad porque le ha sido agradable volver a servirle un par de pases y recordar aquel tiempo en Shiratorizawa.

Ushijima lo mira. No de forma lasciva o hambrienta (o pervertida), como cualquiera pensaría, sino más bien con embeleso, con cuidado, con _afecto_. Ushijima lo mira y Shirabu siente un cosquilleo de lo más molesto en la boca del estómago, siente las piernas debilitársele gradualmente, siente el corazón querer salírsele del pecho.

Se siente perdido.

 _¿Por qué me miras así?_

—No —habla de pronto el as, sacando a Kenjiro de su trance—, no le va, o no sé. Pero me dijo que esto era especialmente para nosotros.

Al terminar de decirlo, Ushijima vuelve a arrancar el automóvil y a hacerlo avanzar en línea recta. Shirabu se da cuenta de que habían aparcado en un lugar cualquiera al costado de la casi intransitada carretera. Y el mismo empieza a preguntarse ridiculeces, como si Wakatoshi habrá detenido el coche _solo_ para _mirarlo_ a él o con qué motivo más podría ser.

Quiere darse una cachetada.

—¿Para nosotros? —trata de retomar el tema. La verdad es que oír ese estilo clásico se le hace bastante agradable, pero no comprende qué habrá querido decir Satori con lo de «especial» para ellos dos.

—Umh, sí —Ushijima se lo piensa un poco—. Porque «parecemos un par de abuelitos». Los dos.

 _Por supuesto._

Kenjiro suelta un resoplido casi irónico.

Se hace la imagen mental de Tendou hablándole seriamente a Ushijima, la noche anterior, del viaje y de lo tedioso que iba a ser el tener que conducir durante horas en absoluto silencio, dándole el consejo de la música y, quizá, muchos otros de los que Shirabu no tiene idea.

 _«Si no avanzan un poco ahora, no vengas a llorarme o a pedirme consejos luego, Wakatoshi-kun, que mi paciencia también tiene fecha de caducidad, incluso si es contigo»_ , se imagina la voz desafinada del _monstruo adivino_ diciendo algo así con apremio y acompañado de gesticulaciones excesivas. Casi rueda los ojos, pero en vez de eso ya solo suelta un suspiro.

—Ah, ya.

—¿No estás molesto?

Kenjiro se lo piensa un poco y…-

Y quizá Tendou tenga razón.

—Qué va. Dejémoslo ser.

 _Quizá sea verdad que no avanzamos y que…_

Se obliga a tomarlo con seriedad, a pesar de que los latidos descontrolados de su corazón quieran hacerle cambiar de idea. Trata de llenarse de optimismo. Se promete a sí mismo que, al llegar, lo va a _intentar_. Al menos eso. Va a intentar ir un poco más adelante.

Más éxitos de antaño, como _Rivers on Babylon_ , _Tragedy_ , _Rasputin_ y muchísimos otros, inundan el vehículo de un ambiente tan ameno, que es capaz de hacer que Shirabu ya no se sienta tan incómodo como al principio. Tampoco es muy de su estilo, si es totalmente sincero, pero le agrada mucho más que esos temas que están de moda en la actualidad. Si tuviera la actitud de Satori, hace rato hubiera pegado un bailecito.

Pero prefiere borrar toda imagen que se armó mentalmente para salvaguardar lo poco que le queda de dignidad.

.

.

.

Cuando al fin logran aparcar frente a esa pequeña y bonita cabaña (que se nota que ha sido remodelada hace no mucho tiempo), Wakatoshi le pregunta a Kenjiro si desea quedarse y descansar un poco dentro de la morada, o si prefiere ir directamente a dar un paseo en los alrededores de las gigantescas montañas que ahí se asientan. Se lo pregunta así, con el rostro imperturbable que lo caracteriza, sin segundas intenciones ni nada por el estilo.

Y una vez que Shirabu se encuentra a sí mismo respondiéndole casi por instinto algo parecido a _«mejor vamos a pasear»_ concluye que sí. Que ese senpai tan molesto que solía tener en la prepa ha tenido la razón todo el tiempo. Que no están avanzando y que es su maldita culpa.

Quiere golpearse la cabeza.

Lleva años enamorado de Ushijima. Sí, años. Porque al principio creyó que era solo una jodida admiración que le tenía. Que esa emoción que dominaba sus entrañas cuando lo veía jugar o, más aún, rematar sus propios pases estaba presente solo porque Wakatoshi era algo así como un héroe o ídolo (deportivamente hablando) para él. Que el que hubiera decidido ir a Shiratorizawa _solo_ para jugar en el mismo equipo que gente tan fuerte como él no era más que una simple meta que se hubo trazado con la intención de superarse a sí mismo (hasta el punto de cambiar su estilo de juego, con tal de complementarse con él y obtener la titularidad).

Sin embargo, cayó en la cuenta de que era _algo más_ cuando terminaba el año y Wakatoshi y los demás estaban por graduarse. Todavía no se separaban y Shirabu ya lo estaba echando de menos. Lo miraba con mayor atención de lo usual en los vestuarios, cuando se cambiaba de camiseta; en la biblioteca, cuando mantenía toda la concentración sobre cualquier libro que decidía prestar; incluso lo miraba fijamente fuera de clases, cuando hacía algo tan insulso como llevarse a la boca simples patatas fritas. Le costó varios desvelos analizarlo todo detalladamente. Y fue raro y odioso tener que aceptar sus propios (y asquerosos, a su parecer) sentimientos, pero terminó haciéndolo porque, al fin y al cabo, en ese entonces solía verlo nada más que como algo efímero.

Algo sin ningún sentido y que iba a acabar tan pronto como Ushijima se mudara a la gran ciudad para estudiar.

Pero la cosa fue diferente y no fue fácil sobrellevar ese tercer año lleno de kouhais espantosamente revoltosos, los gritos desesperantes de _«¡ahora me toca ser el más digno as!»_ de Goshiki, el peso de ser el _senpai_ , y estar sin Wakatoshi. Lo último era lo más difícil de soportar. Y entonces supo que no resultó ser tan 'efímero' como había creído al principio. Y que algo estaba _mal_ en su cabeza. Tanto, que decidió querer verlo otra vez. Tenerlo en su entorno solo un poco y admirarlo en silencio y desde lejos.

Por eso, había estudiado como nunca y había conseguido ser admitido en la Universidad de Tokio, donde Ushijima estaba estudiando Leyes gracias a una increíble beca que le asignaron, así que Kenjiro imaginó que sería duro tener que verlo de tanto en tanto por los pasillos (pero eso era lo que quería, al fin y al cabo).

Sin embargo, en verdad que no se había esperado ir a parar a su mismo edificio.

«¿Te mudas aquí?», le había cuestionado el as, con las cejas arqueadas por la sorpresa, al observarlo cargar todas sus valijas frente a la entrada.

La respuesta de Shirabu había sido un simple «Umh, sí», que demostraba toda la estupefacción que sentía por volver a verlo después de mucho, en pijama y con el pelo hecho un desastre.

«Mi compañero de piso acaba de irse para otro lado. Por lo que tengo esa habitación libre», le había dicho de vuelta Ushijima. Y eso fue todo. Fue su _final_ , porque ¿cómo carajos podría uno negarse a eso? Negarse a _él_. Sonaba tan imposible como tratar de llevarse bien con Goshiki.

Y _bueno_ , el tiempo pasó y, sorpresivamente, todo fue mucho más llevadero de lo que había imaginado. Entre semana, ambos estaban demasiado ocupados como para relacionarse, así que apenas y podían cruzarse en la puerta del baño, cuando uno salía de él y el otro tenía intenciones de entrar a darse una ducha, ambos sumamente apurados para no perder el metro en sus respectivos horarios —casi nunca les tocaba ir juntos—, o en la cocina, al desayunar o (raras veces) almorzar —en su primer año, Shirabu fue mucho de quedarse la mayor parte del día en el campus universitario; en los recesos, por ejemplo, solía frecuentar la biblioteca; pues así se ahorraba el constante ir y venir—, o en la sala, alguna que otra noche en la que a uno se le daba por abandonar el estudio y ponerse a ver documentales sobre guerras o enfermedades raras (generalmente Ushijima) y el otro tenía que salir a pedirle con suma cortesía que le bajara el volumen al televisor, pues trataba de dormir o estudiar o terminar de leer un libro que lo tenía enganchado (Kenjiro era un lector compulsivo).

Los fines de semana sí eran algo distintos. Era más que obvio que a ninguno de los dos les iban esas cosas de salir de fiesta o ir a cenar a algún lugar diferente, así que optaban por quedarse a ver las noticias (Shirabu) o la repetición de la liga mundial de voleibol (Ushijima). Algunas veces, coincidían en el sofá y se ponían a conversar de cosas triviales, como asuntos universitarios o la última visita a sus respectivas familias en Sendai. Otras veces, Ushijima se lo cuestionaba con el rostro totalmente serio y hasta con algún diminuto deje de nostalgia. _¿Por qué decidiste alejarte tanto del vóley, Shirabu?_

No quería decirle nada como «porque me siento cansado de todo» o «porque me hace mal estar a tu lado como en los viejos tiempos y saber que no voy a tener posibilidades» o «porque sigo enamorado de ti y, de esta manera, me costará todavía más superarte». Decírselo solo lo haría ver como estúpido porque ya _vivían_ _juntos_ y era más que obvio que todo lo que hiciera para olvidarlo sería en vano. Así que optaba por escudarse tras su rostro ceñudo y de aspecto evasivo siempre. _Umh, quizá descubrí que mi camino era otro_.

Descubrir cosas de Ushijima en el proceso fue algo raro para Shirabu, pero en cierta medida divertido. Wakatoshi no era el chico súper cerrado que todos creían. Quizá al inicio sí, pero el cambio que podía tener una vez que se soltaba era sorprendente. A Kenjiro le tomó un año darse cuenta de que el mayor verdaderamente era un fracaso en muchas cosas que nada tenían que ver con el voleibol o con el estudio. Por ejemplo, que era terrible en la cocina. O que apestaba en su intento por seguir algún manga que Tendou le recomendaba (o le obligaba a leer) porque siempre terminaba saltándose capítulos importantes o leyéndolos en el orden equivocado. También era bien tonto cuando se enganchaba con alguna serie y se le daba por recomendarla. Empezaba diciéndole a Kenjiro algo como «es muy buena, debes verla» y, cuando el mismo le preguntaba sobre qué trataba, terminaba contándole todo, hasta el final, con lujo de detalles.

—Tu nula capacidad de síntesis me sorprende, Wakatoshi-kun —había dicho Tendou, la vez en que Shirabu le comentó que no iba a seguir The Walking Dead porque Ushijima le había contado prácticamente toda la primera temporada y más.

—Shirabu quiso que le contara.

—¡Solo quería una sinopsis! ¡No un spoiler monumental!

Y así pasó el tiempo, lento y dándoles la oportunidad suficiente como para que se conocieran mejor, que exploraran el mundo del otro y que se sorprendieran con lo bien encaminada que estaba su _amistad_.

O eso fue lo que Kenjiro había creído antes de que Ushijima recostara la cabeza en su regazo, una noche en que decidieron lanzarse al sofá porque no tenían nada mejor que hacer y en la tele estaban dando un programa sobre historia occidental. Shirabu sintió las piernas temblarle y, como no quería que le ocurriese ningún tipo de accidente, optó por cuestionárselo en voz alta (con titubeos y tratando de disimular los poderosos latidos dentro de su pecho).

—¿Pasa algo, Ushijima-san?

—Estoy un poco cansado —y había cerrado los ojos.

 _Ohdios, ohdios, ohdios_. Kenjiro se había sentido un patético fanboy con el corazón en la boca.

—¿Qué… qué con esto? —había murmurado entonces el menor, en un gesto indicativo de que le incomodaba la posición en la que estaban, teniendo que tragar grueso para no delatarse más.

—Ah, Tendou lo hizo con Semi la otra vez. Se veía agradable.

 _Maldición, no puedo._

—Umh, pero ellos están saliendo.

—Sí.

—Como _pareja_. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Sí —Wakatoshi había fijado su mirada en él, sin atisbo de duda—, lo sé.

Shirabu estaba por colapsar.

—Deberíamos… —dudó, había intentado agregarle suma ironía a su comentario, pero sonó más serio de lo que intentó—, deberíamos _salir_ también nosotros entonces, ¿no crees?

Ushijima se lo había quedado mirando.

—Vale.

—¿Hah?

Los colores se le subieron al rostro. Shirabu no cabía en la vergüenza. Tenía a Ushijima a centímetros de él, mirándolo con atención y aceptando su tonta proposición de _salir_ , como si nada. Como si no le molestara estar con él, a pesar de que tenía miles de admiradores y otra gente mucho más cool detrás de él y de que Kenjiro fuera solo un _chico_.

—Que salgamos —rectificó Wakatoshi.

—¿Estás… estás bien con eso? —quiso asegurarse el menor, fuera de sí.

—Sí.

—Umh. Okay.

—Sí.

En realidad, después de eso, simplemente se habían quedado así. Ushijima cerrando los ojos y empezando a respirar de manera acompasada, cediendo ante el sueño. Shirabu inspirando aire, a ver si así controlaba un poco los latidos frenéticos de su corazón, mientras intentaba prestar completa atención nuevamente al televisor.

Tardaron un poco más en progresar a los besos y esas cosas. Ambos eran particularmente inútiles y _vírgenes_ en ese aspecto, por lo que no tenían mucha idea de cómo proceder. Esa misma semana en que empezaron a 'salir', a Shirabu le surgió un examen muy difícil, por lo que tuvo que pasar varios días encerrado, estudiando y sin poder concentrarse del todo por estar pensando en su nueva _relación_. Cuando llegó el sábado y pudieron compartir tiempo otra vez, desayunando café y tostadas, la taquicardia volvió a él. Porque, cuando hubieron terminado de comer, fueron al tocador a cepillarse los dientes, y fue muy raro para Kenjiro que ambos lo hicieran al mismo tiempo porque generalmente lo hacían por separado. Era una actividad tan trivial, lo sabía, pero no había podido evitar _emocionarse_ en cierta medida. Y cuando terminaron, escuchó a Wakatoshi decir:

—Supongo que esta es una de las cosas que haces en pareja. O eso dice Tendou.

Y Kenjiro estuvo a punto de colapsar. _¿Ya se lo contaste a Tendou?,_ había querido preguntarle, pero ideas de todo tipo llenaban su cabeza y no sabía cómo ordenarlas. Le había respondido más por impulso que por otra cosa.

—Ah, sí. Además de muchas otras…

Ushijima pareció sorprendido en el momento, pues lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y toda la atención puesta en él.

—¿Como cuáles?

—Eh —Kenjiro terminó por apoyarse en el marco de la puerta para que las piernas no le temblaran e hicieran que cayera—, como besarse y… eso.

—Ah —Wakatoshi se vio más ensimismado aún—, ¿podemos?

—… claro —no supo de dónde consiguió fuerzas para susurrar aquello, pero lo hizo.

Y en un segundo tuvo al mayor casi pegado a su menudo cuerpo, respirando fuerte y acercando su rostro al de él con sumo cuidado. Como si temiera equivocarse y posar sus labios en algún otro sitio que no fuese su sedienta boca.

Pero ahí tuvieron su primer beso. Torpe y experimental, quizá demasiado para rondar los veinte años ambos. Shirabu se sostenía del marco de madera tras él y Ushijima tenía las manos en el aire, sin saber si debía posarlas en las mejillas del menor, o en su cintura, o en algún otro lugar. Los ojos de ambos cerrados fuertemente y sus labios rozándose con duda. Fue satisfactorio. Demasiado. Los labios de Ushijima eran suaves y envolvían los suyos con calma, enredándose un poco, pero dejándole un agradable sabor. A vestigios de café y a la menta fuerte de la pasta de dientes y a _Ushijima_. Y los pensamientos de Shirabu empezaban a nublarse. Seguramente estaba volviéndose loco, pues se moría por que esos fornidos brazos que estaban flotando cerca de él le rodearan el cuerpo _ya_ , lo que lo obligó a separarse, por su propio bien y el de su dignidad.

Y un Ushijima ensimismado y relamiéndose los labios después de haberlo besado había sido una de las imágenes más impactantes que había visto y grabado en su mente para siempre.

Desde ese momento, empezó a suceder seguido. Hasta ahora. Lo de besarse y quedarse cerca del otro. Lo de mirarse a los ojos, con las mejillas arreboladas, mientras jadean y se quedan sin saber qué decir. Porque ese contacto que fue tan simple al inicio, va intensificándose cada vez más. Los besos inocentes han pasado a ser voraces con el pasar de los días, semanas, meses… Han subido de tono y ahora son igualmente o más agradables que antes.

Algunas veces, no se logran verse en todo el día, y por la noche ya están lo suficientemente agotados —a causa de sus respectivas actividades cotidianas—, por lo que no les queda el tiempo de intercambiar algunos comentarios intrascendentes o darse alguna que otra muestra de cariño (o como se llame a eso de empujarse contra alguna pared y atreverse a utilizar la lengua en medio de un ávido beso). Otras veces —los fines de semana, más precisamente—, se les da por lanzarse al sofá y, con mucho bochorno (por parte de Kenjiro, al menos), acurrucarse allí, mientras esperan que muestre algo interesante en la TV. De pronto, dejan de prestar atención a lo que se suponía que estaban viendo y ya están buscando los labios del otro con necesidad. Aunque todo termina siempre en él mismo lanzando algún sonido raro y ruborizándose, muerto de la vergüenza, y en Ushijima parpadeando repetidas veces, antes de alejarse un poco, rozarle las mejillas con el dorso de la mano y preguntarle si estuvo bien lo que acaban de hacer o si lo hubo molestado.

—Umh, no me molesta. Ya te lo he dicho —suele responder y lucha contra el impulso de lanzársele encima y gritarle que continúen o podría morir.

—Bien.

Luego, generalmente hacen algo de comer, hablan de vóley o la situación económica del país, cada uno vuelve a sus intereses personales (leer o ver alguna serie, o estudiar, o entrenar) y, al final, se van a dormir, no sin antes darse uno o dos besos más. Aunque cada uno va a su propio dormitorio porque, vale, si hay algo en lo que ambos son expertos es en la falta de comunicación. O sea, es evidente que no se atreverían a decir algo como _sigamos besándonos en tu cama o la mía, ¿sí?_ , y ninguno hace buen uso del lenguaje no verbal tampoco, así que ahí la cagan.

Kenjiro podría decir que atribuye esa nueva manía de mantener contacto a solas los _findes_ a que casi no pasan tiempo juntos entresemana, pero realmente le encantaría saber qué es lo que pasa por la mente de Wakatoshi cuando lo mira con el mismo rostro inexpresivo de siempre, pero con un poquito más de intensidad, para luego acercarse a besarlo sin más. A pesar de que lleva muchísimo tiempo deseándolo, no se lo había imaginado nunca en esa faceta y… la verdad es que se ha vuelto aún más interesante a sus ojos.

Aunque no lo diría en voz alta jamás, claro está.

Y si se lo preguntan… sí. Lo ha pensado. Eso de _qué pasaría_ si alguna vez decidieran ir más allá de ese faje por sobre la ropa. Si alguna vez decidieran encerrarse en una de las habitaciones y deshacerse de toda la vestimenta que los cubre, mientras tratan de localizar las distintas zonas del cuerpo contrario en aquel lugar completamente a oscuras. Si alguna vez esos besos húmedos en los labios y esas caricias suaves que Ushijima le deja en la cintura o en la espalda, que tanto lo chiflan, trazaran un camino ferviente en su cuerpo desnudo. Si alguna vez sintiera los grandes músculos del fornido muchacho tensarse ante su tacto. Si llegara a susurrar o jadear su nombre junto a sus oídos. _Uf_.

Sí, ha barajado todas esas posibilidades aquellas noches en que debía dormir en la soledad de su cuarto después de haber intentado memorizar mil y una fórmulas matemáticas para la prueba que tenía que dar al día siguiente. El solo imaginarse todo eso solía darle _escalofríos_. En el buen sentido.

No va a ponerse a espiar a Ushijima en el cuarto de baño o algo similar y, además, ya lo había visto con el torso descubierto antes, en los tiempos en que jugaban voleibol juntos en Shiratorizawa e, incluso, lo ha estado viendo nuevamente en los últimos días, cuando ha decidido acoplarse al plantel de la universidad. Pero aun así… le da muchísima curiosidad. Quiere saber cómo sería tenerlo descubierto en otro contexto. Todo para él.

Sin embargo, Kenjiro sabe que el mayor no hará las cosas por sí mismo mientras no tenga su aprobación. Así que el hecho de que él no dé indicios de que pueden ir más allá de los besos quizá sea la razón por la que Ushijima tampoco da el puntapié inicial.

Analizándolo todo así…

 _Ah, sí es mi culpa, después de todo._

Y bueno, Tendou les ha ofrecido la cabaña en la que suele vacacionar con su familia para que compartan un fin de semana mucho más íntimo que los que acostumbran, mientras él les cuida el apartamento (pues ha dicho que nada lo haría más feliz que pasar un fin de semana entero en Tokio), así que…

Quizá sea una buena oportunidad.

.

.

.

Van al lugar acordado a pie, pues les han dicho que los caminos más allá del pequeño bosque en el que se encuentra la cabaña de los Tendou, suelen permanecer demasiado resbalosos como para conducir, incluso días después de que haya dejado de caer nieve en la zona.

Kenjiro mira el suelo, inquieto. Es que no sabe qué hacer.

Hay más parejas revoloteando alrededor suyo, tomándose de las manos o haciéndose cariñitos, o riendo juntos mientras caminan. Luego están él y Ushijima. Van a paso lento, perdiéndose entre la multitud y el bullicio externo. Van en silencio y sin hacer contacto físico, pero Kenjiro siente que una tensión enorme los rodea. No sabe si es su imaginación o qué, pero siente el impulso de tomarlo de las manos, de jugar con sus dedos entrelazados e, incluso, de tomarlo de la chaqueta y empinarse para dejarle un beso. Ahí. Frente a todos.

Sin embargo, ni loco va a hacerlo. No, no, no. Solo estaría haciendo el ridículo. Ya se imagina con las mejillas teñidas de carmín y a Ushijima con el rostro tan impasible como siempre, dejando una imagen absurda para cualquiera que los viera.

Se contiene y sigue caminando a su lado sin más. Y vuelve a pensar _«mierda, de esta forma no avanzamos nada»_.

En un momento dado, se detienen cerca de donde comienza una serie de comercios. El ambiente sigue siendo campestre, pero hay todavía más gente que al inicio. La ventisca fresca se pronuncia y es porque están a nada de la base del grupo de montañas. Se ve que hay varios atractivos turísticos en el sitio.

En una de esas, a lo lejos, Kenjiro ve a dos personas que se le hacen muy conocidas, pero no logra recordar de quiénes se trata. Eso lo deja comiéndose el coco durante largos minutos, así que finalmente jala del suéter de Ushijima para que éste lo ilumine un poco, mientras se aproximan a los susodichos.

—Ah, ¿no eran de Karasuno?

Una lamparita se enciende en su imaginación y Kenjiro se contiene con todas sus fuerzas para no hacer ningún gesto que lo pudiera delatar (y ruega que los aludidos no hayan podido escuchar a Wakatoshi nombrarlos). Se han acercado ya lo suficiente como para distinguirlos a la perfección. Shirabu ya sabe que se trata de ese apático bloqueador central —que le hubo jodido los planes más de una vez en los enfrentamientos, durante dos años seguidos— de cabello rubio y lentes de marco negro y de esa pequeña y enérgica mánager rubia, que siempre estaba gritando desde la banca.

Entonces se pone a pensar en que, si un tipo como Tsukishima Kei se ha podido echar novia, lo suyo con Ushijima quizá ya no sea tan impactante para el mundo como antes lo hubo creído.

Terminan ingresando a una especie de comedor occidental. La decoración del local es toda rústica y cada platillo que sirven ahí se ve tan raro como apetitoso. Abunda la comida europea y la americana, y Shirabu se siente extraño sopesando que, luego de todo eso, vayan a tener que hospedarse en una cabaña que también tiene la clásica pinta occidental, con chimenea y pórtico a lo estadounidense. Espera no olvidarse de que es japonés en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo.

—Este lugar es todo lo contrario al Monte Fuji —murmura Wakatoshi en cuanto la camarera les sirve aquellas atractivas pastas en sus platos.

Kenjiro le da la razón. A dicho lugar ha ido solo una vez en su vida, y de muy niño, pero sí recuerda bien lo nipón que todo es hacia ahí. Desde la comida hasta el estilo de las posadas.

Pasan tiempo así, comiendo aquel espagueti a lo italiano y comentando sobre asuntos insulsos como la cantidad inmensa de gente que atrajo ese sitio tan pronto y cosas así. Todo normal, hasta que Shirabu se da cuenta de que a Ushijima le quedan restos de la salsa en la comisura de los labios y, como él es tan pesado y tiene sus pequeñas manías con la higiene, decide tomar una servilleta y removérselos con amabilidad. Pero es en el momento en que posa el papel en el rostro de su pareja, cuando recuerda que el lugar está atestado de gente y que, seguramente, un gran porcentaje los está viendo justo en ese instante.

El color rojizo invade sus mejillas y rápidamente retira la mano del rostro contrario.

Ushijima se lo queda mirando, con extrañeza.

—¿Pasa algo? —y mira a los lados, tal vez para cerciorarse de que Kenjiro no haya visto a nadie que le cayera mal o algo.

—Tienes… —responde forzadamente, casi encogiéndose en su asiento—, tienes salsa cerca de tu boca. Límpiatela, Ushijima-san.

—Ah, bueno.

 _¿Esto es en serio?_

Recorren los alrededores un rato más. Toman miles de fotos a todos los monumentos que ven. Se topan con un lago lleno de animalitos acuáticos que no alcanzan a ver bien, porque una multitud se ha aglomerado en torno a él. También han visto algo parecido a un mini-parque de diversiones a un lado, y hasta había un puesto en el que una señora de edad bastante avanzada realizaba todo tipo de esoterismo.

Kenjiro se había alejado rápidamente del lugar. No sea que a Wakatoshi se le ocurriera que les leyeran la mano o algo, a saber qué pasa por la mente de ese muchacho a cada instante. (Peor aún, Shirabu ya se imagina el resultado de su lectura algo como: _vas a seguir regándola el resto de tu vida_ ).

Cuando llega la tarde, deciden ir a descansar un poco (al fin). El camino de vuelta los deja exhaustos y sin tienen energías suficientes hasta para darse una ducha caliente y fugaz al llegar. El hambre los azota una vez más, y va haciendo más frío conforme oscurece, pero dentro es cálido, por lo que Shirabu se coloca un buzo y la camiseta de entrenamiento con el club. Prepara un poco de chocolatada tibia y la lleva a la sala junto a un pote de galletitas caseras que hubo comprado antes del viaje (porque es un poco quisquilloso con esas cosas y solo le gustan las que obtiene de cierta tienda cerca del edificio en el que viven). Deja los aperitivos sobre una tela que colocó sobre la alfombra, intentando que parezca un seudo-picnic.

Ah, y cómo no. Apenas se sienta frente a la chimenea, Kenjiro empieza con la taquicardia propia de esa situación. La idea de quedarse a solas con Ushijima en un aposento totalmente preparado para nadie más que ellos dos lo altera mucho más que cuando se quedan solos en su piso —pues sabe que allí tienen vecinos y que, aunque no hablen con casi nadie, en cualquier momento pueden golpear su puerta o invadir su residencia (Tendou, por ejemplo, lo hace cada que puede)—, así que el calor de la fogata ante él solo hace que la piel se le enchine y que se inquiete un poco más, si acaso es posible. En unos segundos, Wakatoshi ya se está sentando junto a él sobre la alfombra en nada más que unos shorts deportivos y una camiseta holgada (es exactamente igual a lo que usa entrecasa y a Shirabu no podría causarle más ansiedad). Trae la PSP de Tendou en mano y murmura algo como «Me dijo que había un juego que iba a gustarnos».

Shirabu suspira y simplemente se dedica a ver a Ushijima jugar esa tontería mientras comparten las galletas y el chocolate de tanto en tanto. De pronto, ambos se ven tan concentrados en el juego, que no notan el momento exacto en que empiezan a acercarse y a intercambiar algún que otro comentario sobre cómo deberían manejar al personaje para que pudieran pasar ese nivel que tanta dificultad les pone.

—Quiero intentarlo —en un momento dado, Shirabu suelta eso, mientras le quita la consola de las manos a un sorprendido Ushijima. Como es de esperarse, tampoco logra triunfar—. ¡Ah, maldición! Una vez más.

Partida perdida.

—Ahora yo.

—Agh, rayos.

Y así sucesivamente.

Ya han pasado el resto de la tarde-noche distrayéndose con la consola, cuando por fin logran avanzar de nivel y es tanta la emoción, que Kenjiro alcanza a musitar un _«¡Bien!»_ eufórico, antes de dirigir su mirada a la de Wakatoshi. Entonces es como si se encerraran en una burbuja, porque se quedan ahí, quietos y mirándose a los ojos, mientras la melodía del videojuego es todo lo que resuena en la habitación.

El calor de la chimenea frente a ellos es lo único que hace que no se congelen ahí, en el tiempo y perdiéndose en la respiración pesada del otro contra su boca. Shirabu siente que se desvanece, aunque esté bien posicionado y con las piernas entrecruzadas. Pierde el equilibrio y termina inclinándose hacia adelante. Hacia Ushijima y sus gruesos labios que todavía tienen el regusto del chocolate adherido a ellos.

La PSP hace un sonido hueco al posarse sobre la alfombra, porque el mayor la ha soltado de golpe para guiar sus generosas manos al menudo cuerpo de Shirabu. Una acaricia su mejilla, la otra viaja hasta su espalda baja. Enreda los dedos en donde comienza la camiseta del menor y este último, entre tanto desvarío, suelta un pequeño gemido en medio del beso hambriento que se dan. Sus mejillas adoptan un color fuerte, como siempre, pero ya solo se deja llevar.

 _Esta vez, no va a ser como siempre._

Una vez que siente a Wakatoshi soltar un suspiro de satisfacción contra sus labios, Shirabu apoya las manos en el pecho contrario y ejerce algo fuerza, de modo que logra que el mayor se vaya recostando de espaldas sobre la alfombra, sin dejar de comerle la boca. Se siente un poco extraño posicionarse encima del corpulento muchacho, pero no es que no sea agradable. Todo lo contrario, de hecho.

—La… camiseta —logra susurrar, entre jadeos, cuando se ha alejado de Ushijima tan solo unos milímetros, para tomar un poco de aire—. Puedes quitarme la camiseta.

Y la cara de Wakatoshi es un poema. Parece sorprendido, complacido, confundido, eufórico… todo a la vez. De hecho, solo ha abierto los ojos más que otras veces y se ha quedado con la boca entreabierta, pero su mirada se ve tan iluminada, que Shirabu —muriéndose de vergüenza— se arriesgaría a suponer que está inclusive algo _feliz_.

—… seguro.

El mayor obedece y retira la prenda del chico, no tan fácilmente como había creído que sería, pues las manos le fallan un poco en el acto, pero lo deja con el torso descubierto, al fin y al cabo.

Shirabu se exaspera cuando vuelven a besarse porque no sabe qué le abochorna más: si el hecho de haber sido capaz de tumbarlo y soltar aquella orden en voz alta, si el molesto chasquido que hacen sus labios al deslizarse sobre los del otro con ferocidad, si los dedos suaves de Ushijima recorriendo su espalda con suma delicadeza o si la estúpida canción del _videogame_ que sigue sonando de fondo, casi matando el momento.

Cuando tienen que recuperar el oxígeno otra vez, Kenjiro traga grueso y aventura a llevar las manos hacia donde inicia la camiseta de Ushijima, ante la atenta mirada de este. Se enreda un poco al intentar subírsela y se regaña mentalmente por su torpeza, pero termina siendo rodeado de la cintura y trasladado a un costado por los gruesos brazos de Wakatoshi. Ahora están ambos acostados sobre la alfombra, como si fueran a dormir, cara a cara, y el mayor se deshace de su propia vestimenta superior de manera un poco incómoda, pero consiguiéndolo al fin.

La tensión es enorme. Shirabu se deja besar por enésima vez, y cede a las sensaciones placenteras que dominan su cuerpo en cuanto una de las manos de Ushijima le recorre el costado con firmeza, bajando desde su hombro hasta su cadera. Ahoga gritillo en sus labios cuando el mayor ingresa la mano bajo la tela de su buzo, y eso hace que el mismo corte el beso y la retire de ahí, y que se aparte solo un poco, para mirarlo al rostro ruborizado como nunca.

—¿Eso fue molesto?

Kenjiro se muerde el labio inferior y acerca más su cuerpo al contrario. Sus manos, que antes estuvieron presionadas contra su pecho, adoptan ahora otra posición. Una se posa sobre el firme pecho de Ushijima y la otra va a parar a su ancha espalda, como abrazándolo. Siente la dura entrepierna del mayor pegada a sus muslos y hace todo lo posible para no colapsar ahí mismo.

Niega con un movimiento de cabeza.

—No. No me molesta —suelta, con urgencia—, por favor, sigue, Ushijima-san.

Y así es como llegan a _eso_.

Wakatoshi le besa la yugular con bestialidad, mientras desliza sus ávidas manos sobre sus caderas, deshaciéndose del buzo y del bóxer a la vez. Shirabu cierra los ojos y se entrega completamente a aquella sensación. La de estar totalmente expuesto ante él. Recién entonces es cuando se da cuenta de lo mucho que había deseado aquellos besos húmedos de Wakatoshi en la piel sensible de su cuello. Porque nunca antes lo ha besado así.

—Ushi…jima-san.

Kenjiro ya no le presta importancia a los sonidos que salen de su boca, ya no tiene tiempo de avergonzarse, ya no tiene ganas de contenerse. Están completamente solos y nada ni nadie puede interrumpir aquel goce de tocarse con frenesí. Sus celulares están lo suficientemente lejos de ellos como para preocuparse por algún contacto externo.

Son solo ellos y todas las emociones que los embargan.

—Shirabu —dice Ushijima, despojándose de sus propios pantalones.

—¿Hm?

La mente del menor está en otro mundo. Ushijima le está acariciando la zona más sensible del cuerpo. No puede creer lo bien que se siente.

Es un mundo nuevo de explosiones dentro de su ser. Se siente fuera de sí. No sabe lo que hace. No puede dirigir sus movimientos adecuadamente. Sabe que acaba de guiar sus manos también hacia el miembro enhiesto de Wakatoshi. Pero no sabe si lo acaricia con suavidad o con firmeza. No sabe si lo está haciendo bien.

Y ese ha sido siempre su mayor temor. Por eso no le gusta hacer cosas que no sabe cómo le van a salir. No quiere arriesgarse a hacer algo a medias. Le desagrada.

Pero eso es todo menos desagradable.

—Shirabu.

La mente en blanco.

—¿Hm?

—Shirabu.

Escucha su nombre una y otra vez. Cierra los ojos, cerca del éxtasis. No puede cansarse de aquello nunca. Él y Ushijima se están dando placer. Es un todo de movimientos irregulares e inexpertos, pero sus manos no son las que hacen la totalidad del trabajo. También son sus besos voraces, sus suspiros arrebatadores, sus aclamaciones ocasionales...

Siguen en ello hasta desfallecer.

Ushijima le deja un beso en la frente sudada y Kenjiro abre los ojos al fin. Se siente un tanto avergonzado al sopesar todo el ruido que pudieron haber hecho sin darse cuenta y además de que obviamente van a tener que limpiar la mancha que seguro dejaron ahí en la alfombra.

Pero le regala una sonrisa tenue a Wakatoshi, porque se la merece. Se merece todo. Recibe una también en respuesta y el cosquilleo en el estómago no tarda en aparecer.

Es guapísimo.

—Está bien que lo hagamos así—habla el mayor, de pronto, sacándolo de su trance.

—¿Cómo? —la voz le sale algo rasposa a Kenjiro y trata de no alterarse demasiado.

Se encuentra a sí mismo frunciendo un poco el entrecejo. Admira muchísimo a Ushijima, pero si llega a decir algo como que fue Tendou el que le aconsejó hacerlo en el suelo, quizá se anime a darles un puño. A ambos. A uno más duro que al otro, claro está, pero un buen golpe, al fin y al cabo.

—A nuestro ritmo —responde Wakatoshi, con expresión calmada y satisfecha—. Avanzar sin presiones. Que sigas siendo el mismo y no te fuerces a hacer nada.

 _Ah, hace calor._

A Kenjiro lo envuelve la calidez de la chimenea, del cuerpo de Wakatoshi, de sus palabras…

No hay vuelta atrás. Está irremediablemente enamorado.

—Tienes razón.

Utiliza el brazo de Ushijima como una especie de almohada y se acurruca a él. Cierra los ojos. Es ahora cuando siente el cansancio del viaje y de todo. Y sonríe involuntariamente así. Porque tiene a su as rodeándolo en un abrazo furtivo y respirándole junto al cuero cabelludo y no puede sentirse más a gusto. Sabe que han avanzado algo y que podrán hacer esas cosas de muchas formas distintas, que podrán seguir experimentando, que podrán ir de a poco, porque así son ellos y no tienen por qué ser de otra forma.

Eso le basta a Shirabu para ser _feliz_.

De pronto, recuerda cierto detalle.

—Espero que no haya obligado a Semi-san a dormir con él en nuestro piso —musita, en un gruñido, casi cediendo ante el sueño.

—Ah, ¿Tendou? —la voz de Ushijima se oye ronca y lejana.

—Sí —bufa, fastidiado—. Solo espero que no vayan a… — _que ni se les ocurra utilizar el sofá o nuestras habitaciones para hacer cosas sucias_ , es lo que quisiera decir, pero no le quedan fuerzas para murmurar nada más.

—Bueno, no creo que logren avanzar más que nosotros —sentencia Ushijima, totalmente convencido.

 _Sí, cómo no._

Kenjiro hunde el rostro en el pecho contrario y ahoga una risita, antes de caer dormido al fin. Ya podrá asesinar gente al día siguiente.

.

.

.

 **—Fin—**

* * *

 **Nota:** Solamente escribiendo esto me di cuenta de lo terrible que soy manejando a estos tres (Ushi, Kenjiro y Tendou). No me odien por esta blasfemia, plz (?).

Yael ya sabe que _Something_ es por la canción de The Beatles y nada más, así que se lo cuento a todo aquel que lea esto. Escribir a estos dos me costó un mundo, pero me fue agradable al fin y al cabo; es que son hermosos, el Shiratorizawa en sí lo es. Démosles más amor ~

Quería que esto me quedara en dos mil palabras como máximo, pero ya ven mi _excelente_ capacidad sintetizadora. Me merezco una especie de premio por tantos logros (?).

¡Gracias por leer~!


End file.
